jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Metellos
Metellos ist ein Planet der Kernwelten in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Coruscant und Kaikielius und ist der vierte Planet des Metellos-Systems. Er hat drei Monde. Beschreibung Bei der Besiedelung von Metellos war, ähnlich wie beim Stadtplaneten Coruscant, die Urbanisierung der Landschaft von großer Bedeutung, wobei jedoch der Umweltschutz dahingegen keinen großen Stellwert hatte und schleifen gelassen wurde, weshalb der Planet für seine umweltschädigende Industrie bekannt ist. Der ganze Planet ist eine einzige, riesige Stadt, doch im Gegensatz zu Imperial City zogen die Bewohner von Metellos eine horizontale Bauweise der vertikalen vor und errichteten oftmals vielschichtige Städte, die einen Kilometer in die Höhe ragten. Immer wurde eine weitere Struktur über der anderen erichtet. Viele Gebiete jedoch, die sich fern von den Stratablocks befanden, waren jedoch enorm gesundheitsschädigend und giftig und wurden von Hausbesetzern bewohnt. Um die Überbevölkerung in den Griff zu bekommen, wurden von der Regierung schwebende Städte errichtet, die eintausend zweihundert Meter über den Wohngebieten treiben. Mehr als tausend Städte sollten gebaut werden. Bevölkerung Metellos war mit seinen neunhundert Milliarden Einwohnern einer der am dichstesten besiedelten Planeten der Galaxis. Dabei teilte sich die Bevölkerung in zwei größere, einander nicht ähnelnder Gruppen auf. Während die Gentry vor allem die oberen Städte und Stockwerke der planetaren Stadt kontrollieren, handelt es sich bei den Groundpounders vor allem um eine Unterschicht, der neben Dieben auch Hochstapler und Bedürftige angehören. Vor allem diese Schicht verlässt Metellos so gut wie nie, und es hat sich ergeben, dass ein Bewohner von Metellos am Tag mehr Lebewesen trifft als ein Bewohner des Äußeren Randes in einem ganzen Jahr. Die Gentry hingegen betreten die Oberfläche des Planeten so gut wie nie. Besondere Orte Der Moridebo District zeichnet sich durch einen eigenen Dialekt und eine eigene Kultur aus, zu der auch eine zugehörige Küche stammt. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch den Stratablock 7, der eher einem Wolkenkratzer von Coruscant gleicht und dessen untere Ebenen den reichsten Bewohnern von Metellos Platz bieten, wohingegen Mitglieder der Regierung sich vor allem in den oberen Bereichen aufhalten. Viele Bewohner des Morideb District arbeiten für zwei, im Stratablock 7 ansässige Firmen namens Nonsu und CarsinShare. Nicht weit von Meriebo entfernt befindet sich die Ciuray Sea, dessen Wasser durch einige Wiederaufbereitungsmaßnahmen wieder trinkbar gemacht werden sollten. Zuvor hatte die Ciuray Sea vor allem der Entsorgung von Mordopfern gedient. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Metellos wurde noch vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik oder der Erfindung des Hyperraumantriebes besiedelt und es gibt Vermutungen, dass die Siedler vom Planeten Coruscant kamen, der mit Metellos im selben Sektor liegt. Schon früh wurde jedoch klar, dass nicht etwa Metellos, sondern Coruscant in Zukunft das Zentrum sämtlicher Aktivitäten innerhalb der Galaxis werden würde, da unter anderem auch die Hyperraumrouten von Coruscanti-Forschern entdeckt wurden. Aus diesem Grund waren die Bewohner von Metellos bemüht, endlich aus dem Schatten ihrer Nachbarwelt herauszutreten und eine eigene Hyperraumroute zu entdecken, die ebenfalls die Bedeutsamkeit der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße hatte. Die Metellos Trade Route wurde jedoch von Gravitationsanomalien bei den Unbekannten Regionen gestört, weshalb sie bei weitem nicht zu der Expansion beitrug. Nach Jahrhunderten eines stetigen Konjunkturrückganges versuchten die Machthaber, die natürlichen Ressourcen ihrer Heimat auszubeuten, um zumindest kurzfristig Kapital zu erwirtschaften. Da man jedoch nicht, wie zum Beispiel auf Chandrila oder Alderaan, auch bemüht war, das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren, erschöpften die Rohstoffe des Planeten, die Bevölkerung stieg immer weiter an und die Spanne zwischen Arm und Reich vergrößerte sich immer mehr. Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges lebte die Elite von Metellos in Hunderte schwebender Städte der oberen Atmosphäre. Ihr Müll sammelte sich dadurch jedoch im Orbit von Metellos an. Vor der Schlacht von Yavin Siebenhundert Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin richteten die wohlhabenden Industriebosse geschützte Kommunen für die reichen und einflussreichen Bewohner von Metellos ein, für die sie sich an den Herdenschiffen der Ithorianer orientierten. Nach Ende des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges verfolgte der Jedi Plo Koon Dreed Pommel und fand ihn auf Metellos. Bei dieser Begegnung entwickelte Kloon die Technik des Electric Judgment, bei der er die Macht zum Einsatz von Machtblitzen nutzte, ohne jedoch der Dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Ein Bericht über das Erlebnis auf Metellos gelangte ins Große Holocron und wurde später Teil eines Werkes der Jedi-Chronistin Tionne Solusar. Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums Mit dem Aufstieg von Imperator Palpatine und des Imperiums verschaffte der ehemalige Kanzler der Republik der Regierung Anteile an den Profiten des Korporationssektors, was zwar deren Einkommen erhöhte, aber nichts zur Verbesserung der Lage für die Unterschichten beitrug. Auch wenn mit der Neuen Republik schließlich eine Demokratie etabliert wurde, blieben die Verhältnisse immer noch die alten, zumal die neuen Volksvertreter alle auf der Gehaltliste der Firmen standen. Sechs Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor wagten die Streitkräfte des Imperiums einen Übergriff auf die Gebiete der Neuen Republik und Metellos fiel zur gleichen Zeit wie Kaikielius in die Hände des Imperiums. Admiral Sander Delvardus führte mit seinem Streitkräften, nachdem er die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Republik vernichtet hatte, ein Bombardement durch, das mehr als fünf Millionen Opfer innerhalb der Bevölkerung forderte. Der Wiederaufbau wurde in der Folgezeit dadurch verzögert, dass insbesondere die Restaurierung von Coruscant vorrang hatte. Trotzdessen diente Metellos in der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise als Aufmarschpunkt für die Streitkräfte der Republik beim Einzug in den Koornacht-Sternhaufen. Die Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong und der Fall von Coruscant sorgten für starke Furcht vor einem Angriff der Invasoren innerhalb der Bevölkerung. Quellen *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Metellos es:Metellos it:Metellos (pianeta) pl:Metellos ru:Метеллос Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Metellos-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Coruscant-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Ecumenopoli Kategorie:Legends